


you make the world turn round

by script_7



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depressing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sad, Superheroes, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_7/pseuds/script_7
Summary: a bunch of mostly fluffy, interesting, gay, more gay, lots of gay love stories about peter parker and tony stark. i'm not sure why i'm typing in lower-case but okay.also, these are one-shots so there will be more chapters in the future.also also, don't judge the ship please. it's just a ship, not the bane of your existence.





	you make the world turn round

Backpack. Check. Granola Bar. Check. Web Shooters. Check. I run through everything I might need for the day in my head, looking over myself in the mirror. I look like a mess, to say the very least. There are bags under my eyes and my hair sticks up all over the place. Stupid Patrol night. I yell inside my head. I would have had more than two hours of sleep if I hadn't been on patrol. I stopped two muggings and a near robbery, then got caught up in a weird cult meeting that I had accidentally walked in on. Oh well. It isn't like I've got anyone to impress anymore, since Levi moved to Oregon *LEVI IS THE MALE VERSION OF LIZ, CuZ GAy BoI*.

Levi was the most attractive boy I had ever met, not to mention smart. Intelligence can be very attractive! We really hit it off, well, until we confronted the fact that we weren't soulmates. The annoying fact that he didn't say the words inscribed in small writing on my right hipbone: "Oh, Mr.", or whatever that meant. I've spent way too much time listening for those words.

I glanced at my clock and did a double-take. It was 7:30am. Shit. I have 5 minutes to get to school. I started to race around, throwing things in my backpack before realizing that it was a lost cause. I let out a sigh and admitted to defeat, getting out my phone to text Ned:

Me: Hey Ned, I'm gonna be a tad late. I was out until 2 doing 'hobbies'.

Ne(r)d: Oh wow. Tell me the details when you get here, Plz. 

Me: Kk.

*Time skip brought to you by PopTarts*

I walk into school just as the tardy bell rings. Just another example of my famed Parker Luck, I guess. Midtown Tech has a strict "put one toe over the line, and you are out" policy on tardies, so I have to go fill out a form state why I am late. When I walk into my homeroom, I see Mr. Helium trying to calm a class of kids who are going insane. He doesn't even notice as I slip in 15 minutes late. I walk up to Ned in the back of the class and look at him strangely. He is staring off into space, a look of absolute wonder in his eyes. 

"Ned," I shout over the havoc, "Ned. Earth to Ned". Ned's head shakes quickly, then her turns and smiles at me.

"Ohmygawdohmygawd guess what," He speaks really quickly.

"What? And what is going on with the other kids," I look questioningly around the room, seeing girls and boys alike fanning their faces with a yellow slip of paper and talking excitedly among themselves.

"Oh Oh Oh," He smiles really big and hands me an identical yellow paper. On the front in big slanted letters, It says "Tony Stark: The genius," then, under it "Mr. Stark will be presenting at Midtown Tech on Friday, November 23." I look up at Ned with wide eyes.

"Friday? That's tomorrow!" I screech. Ned starts screeching as well, then, after a minute calms down. I am extremely excited since he is the smartest, techiest, strongest, hottest person there is. Wait. Hottest? I frown for a second contemplating my own thoughts. Bad Peter. I cannot have a crush on a, what, 46 year old guy? I sigh and look down at the sheet, excited but nervous for the day to come.

*Time Skip cuz I have to work on Homework*

I wake up to the words, "IF I STOP SMOKING DRUGS," which makes me shoot up. I look around with bleary eyes, wondering why I had set my alarm for 6 instead of 7. Then I remember. Its presentation day. I pull on my orange hoodie and blue jeans. I pack my spiderman suit into my bag and run down the staircase, abruptly stopping as I run into a body.

"Peter Parker! Stop running," scolds Aunt May, "wait, why are you even up?".

"Oh, sorry May," I look at her apologetically, "I just don't want to be late for school *again*".

"Well I, on the other hand, am going back to bed," she stated while walking away and closing her bedroom door behind her.

I grab some food and dig in. I'm still eating as Ned's name pops up on my phone. I click it and a picture takes over my screen. Under the picture, Ned writes "I zoomed in a lot". The photograph is a very low quality profile of Mr. Stark.

My eyes widen as I realize today is the day I meet Tony effing Stark. Well, probably not in person, but still. I grab all my stuff and race out the door, deciding to just walk instead of wait for the bus. I, for once, am very early to school. I text back Ned, while pushing through the school entrance. 

Me: Hiya Nerd. Where are u?

He doesn't respond, so I put my phone away just in time to crash right into someone in the school lobby. The person falls onto me and my eyes widen.

"Oh, Mr... Whatever your name is. Didn't see you there," Tony Stark says as he pulls me up. My mind goes crazy as I begin to blush. The only words I can thing to say are incoherent and stupid. The mark on my hipbone is burning with a warm fire.

"Umm. What. OhmygawdI'msosorryMr.Stark," I see his eyes widen in confusion then in happiness. 

"What did you just say?" His voice is silky and calming, making my worried expression disappear. He finishes pulling me up then discretely points to my hip, where the SoulMark is hidden. I give a small nod and he smiles. That is the most amazing smile I have every seen. I wish I could just bask in the warmth of that smile all day. Suddenly, I'm pulled back to reality as he leans in to wisper something in my ear.

"Well hello there dear," he purrs, making me blush more. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"oh-h. My name is Parker, Peter Parker," I smile, which makes him smile even more.

"Peter Parker. What a lovely name. I assume you know what is written on my hipbone?"

"Umm. What?" I glance at him and give a sly grin. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

Tony's face falls about a millimeter. He seems to be thinking about something important. "Could you follow me for a second?," He asks quietly. "It seems that there are other people watching." He turns and walks deeper into the school, looking for a quiet place to talk. I see an empty classroom and veer into it, closing to door behind us.

"So it's you," I say, trying to break the silence. I look into his eyes, trying to gauge his disappointment. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't want me like I want him? I am again shook out of my thinking as he comes dangerously close to me. He looks me dead in the eyes, leaving only inches of room.

"Can I kiss you?," He whispers nervously, trying not to look needy. I think for less than a millisecond before bringing my lips to his, saying all the things i've always wanted to say to my soulmate.

Fin


End file.
